Curtains are a typical means for providing privacy and blocking sunlight, commonly found in the windows of homes, offices, and other buildings. Interior designers and individuals decorating their homes often desire to install or adjust curtain arrangements for aesthetic purposes. A common curtain arrangement is to hang the curtain in such a way as to produce regularly recurring folds, or pleats, in the curtain.
Pleats may be formed in a curtain in a labor-intensive and time-consuming manner that involves sewing folds in the upper edge of the curtain, or stitching various types of pleat curtain headings to the upper edge of the curtain. Alternatively, curtains may be purchased that have pleats professionally pre-sewn in place using special equipment; however, this hampers the flexibility and creativity of the person preparing a custom window treatment to her or his own personal taste by limiting the curtain design to the available selection of pre-sewn curtains. What is needed is a device that will enable application of pleats to non-pleated curtains in a fast and easy manner without requiring professional-level processing or advanced machinery, or further machine or hand sewing.